


Flashmob

by Aereth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch, Eifersucht, F/M, German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aereth/pseuds/Aereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine neue Gooseaufgabe zum Thema: Flashmob. In den Hauptrollen Hermine und Severus, der natürlich überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig ist, nein wie komme ich nur darauf... Wer wie ich, bis vor kurzem, noch nicht weiss was ein Flashmob ist, sollte ruhig mal reinlesen^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashmob

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Ich wurde wiedermal gegoost, hier meine Aufgabe :)
> 
> Liebe Aer, jetzt habe ich dich aber!!!
> 
> Goose!
> 
> Ich möchte von dir einen OS (Länge egal, Hauptsache länger als 1000 Wörter!)  
> Stil und Pairing egal! Aber was drin vorkommen muss ist ein Flashmob! Egal, ob Tanzen auf dem Gleis 9 3/4, oder eine Großbestellung im Tropfenden Kessel!  
> Lass dir was einfallen  
> Zeitvorgabe: 01.07.10
> 
> Liebe Grüße, Babs

**Flashmob**

Ein kurzes Piepsen störte die Ruhe beim Abendessen und ließ Severus überrascht hochblicken. Hermine zog eilig ihr Handy aus der Tasche, darauf bedacht, dass ihr Mann ihr nicht über die Schulter schaute. „Was willst du überhaupt mit diesem Ding?“, maulte er. „Was will eine Hexe damit? Es piepst ununterbrochen und dann drückst du darauf rum, was soll das werden?“

Hermine steckte es wieder ein und aß weiter. „Es ist ein Handy, damit kommuniziere ich mit Muggeln, auch als Hexe gibt es noch keine andere Methode um Muggel schnell zu erreichen“, antwortete sie ruhig. „Wer will das auch?“, murmelte Severus vor sich hin. 

„Und mit wem kommunizierst du so?“, hackte er weiter nach. „Na ja mit Freunden und Bekannten eben“, antwortete sie ihm.  
„Freunden?“, fragte er und hob verblüfft eine Augenbraue, „Kenne ich diese Freunde?“ „Nein, ich denke nicht“, sagte sie knapp, nahm ihren Teller und brachte ihn in die Küche.

Mit Freunden? Doch nicht etwa auch noch mit männlichen Freunden? Der Appetit war ihm vergangen. Er spähte zu Hermine, die nun auf dem Sofa mit einem Buch platzgenommen hatte. Verdammt, zu gerne wäre er der Sache genauer nachgegangen, aber wie sah das denn aus. Wohlmöglich würde sie noch annehmen, dass er eifersüchtig wäre. Pfff, eifersüchtig! Er und eifersüchtig! Es war ja wohl sein gutes Recht zu wissen mit wem seine eigene Frau `kommuniziert‘, wie sie es genannt hatte. Oder wohlmöglich sogar traf, dacht er sich und war von seinem Platz aufgestanden. Momentmal könnte es wirklich sein, dass sie sich mit ihm trifft. Wie kommst du auf ihn? Hat jemals einer behauptet, dass es sich um einen Mann handelt? Einen Mann mit dem sie sich trifft und das heimlich?, fragte er sich und schritt unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. 

„Severus alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte ihn Hermine und sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Ja alles bestens, ich geh ins Bett“, antwortete er patzig. Verwundert sah sie auf die Uhr. Es war erst kurz nach acht.

Severus stampfte wütend ins Schlafzimmer. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Na ja das war ja eigentlich mehr als eindeutig, er brauchte dieses Ding, dieses Handy. Er würde schon herausfinden was sie ihm verheimlichte, dachte er und zog seine Kleidung aus. Severus legte sich ins Bett. Schlafen würde er garantiert nicht können. Er würde hier die ganze Nacht wach liegen, grüben und warten. Ja er würde warte, warten bis sie ins Bett kommt und eingeschlafen ist und dann würde er sich dieses Handy genauer ansehen.

Unglaublich, wer um alles in der Welt konnte es wagen sich mit einer verheirateten Frau zu treffen? Mit seiner Frau! Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis Hermine endlich ins Bett kam und schließlich eingeschlafen war. Sein Kopf drohte bereits zu platzen, aber er lag ganz ruhig da und lauschte nur auf ihren Atem. „Hermine, bist du noch wach?“, flüsterte er schließlich um sicher zu gehen, doch von ihr kam keine Antwort. 

Severus stand auf. Im Zimmer war es dunkel, doch er traute sich nicht Licht zu machen. Vorsichtig tastete er sich an der Wand entlang bis er an dem grünen Schemel in der Ecke ihres Schlafzimmers angekommen war, auf dem Hermines Sachen lagen. Er tastete ihre Hose ab, in der noch immer das Handy steckte und zog es heraus. 

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er ins Wohnzimmer wo er endlich das Licht anmachen konnte. So wie funktionierte das Ding? Missbilligend sah er auf das bunt aufleuchtende Gerät. Bis er schließlich irgendwo die Nachrichten gefunden hatte. Er öffnete die letzte und las:

OK, dann Morgen 18:30 Uhr in Kings Cross. Ich freu mich schon, das wird spitze.   
Liebe Grüße Sam

Das konnte doch nicht war sein? Sie traf sich mit einem anderen Mann! Seine Mine, wie konnte sie ihm das antun? Wieder schritt er wütend im Wohnzimmer umher. Na warte dir werde ich es zeigen, sie gehört mir.

***

  
Er hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht und starrte nun auf seine Uhr. 18:25, er stand in Kings Cross und sah sich um, doch Hermine war nirgendwo zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja auch umsonst Sorgen gemacht, dachte er erleichtert als sie genau in diesem Moment den Bahnhof betrat und sich suchend umsah. 

Severus verschwand augenblicklich hinter einem Zeitungstand und beobachtete sie. Sie ging in die Mitte der Halle und holte wieder ihr Handy heraus. Er würde ganz bestimmt nicht mit ansehen wie sie sich hier vor seiner Nase mit einem anderen traf, dachte er sich und schritt wütend auf sie zu, als bereits die ersten Muggel um ihn herum wie wildgeworden anfingen zu tanzen.   
Was bei Merlins Barte ging hier vor?

„Severus, was machst du denn hier?“, fragte Hermine panisch und war rot angelaufen. Aha, wenn das also nicht Beweis genug war. „Wo ist er?“, fuhr er sie wütend an. „Wen meinst du?“, fragte sie irritiert. „Jetzt tu nicht so!“, schrie er, „Ich hab deine Nachrichten gelesen. „Wo ist dieser Sam mit dem du dich hier triffst?“ „Du hast was?“, fragte sie entsetzt.

Die komplette Bahnhofshalle war bereits voll mit ausgelassen tanzenden Menschen. „Ah da bist du ja Mine und wie ich sehe hast du auch noch jemanden mitgebracht“, rief ihr eine junge Frau mit kurzen kastanienbraunen Haaren zu. „Das ist übrigens Sam“, zischte sie noch immer wütend.

„Was steht ihr hier wie angewurzelt da? Ihr wisst doch wozu wir hier sind“, sagte Sam fröhlich und griff Severus an der Hand. „Was soll das?“, fauchte er sie an, doch sie reagierte nicht auf seine groben Worte. Sie hatte ihm ihre Hände auf die Taille gelegt und die anderen Muggel machten es ihr gleich. Hinter ihnen hatte sich eine riesige Schlange gebildet mit Severus an ihrer Spitze.

„Und jetzt machen wir eine Polonaise“, schrie Sam laut hinter ihm und schob ihn vorwärts. Eine riesige Schlange aus Menschen bewegte sich ausgelassen und laut grölend durch die Bahnhofshalle. Verdammte Leprechangalle, wo ist er hier nur hineingeraten und was wollte Hermine hier? Er kam an seiner Frau, die selbst mitten in der Polonaise gefangen war, vorbei und zog sie entschlossen zu sich, so dass sie nun vor ihm ging.

„Also ich warte auf eine Erklärung“, sagte er. „Du willst eine Erklärung?“, erwiderte sie wütend. „Wer hat denn heimlich meine Nachrichten gelesen?“ „Ich dachte du triffst dich mit diesem Sam“, zischte er. „Willst du etwa sagen, du warst eifersüchtig?“, fragte sie grinsend. „Gewiss nicht, aber als Mann ist es schließlich meine Pflicht nach dem Rechten zu sehen“, sagte er gereizt.

„Wusstest du, dass das hier passiert?“, fragte er nach einer Weile. „Ja, wir haben uns extra verabredet um das hier zu machen“, sagte Hermine etwas kleinlaut. „Ihr habt was?“, fragte er ungläubig und sah sich in der gewaltigen Menschenmasse um. „Und warum hast du es heimlich gemacht?“, hackte er weiter nach. „Na ja, es war mir peinlich“, gab sie kleinlaut zu. 

„Das muss es auch, mein Schatz! Das muss es auch!“, sagte er breit grinsend.

 **Ende**


End file.
